Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7p+6-p-1}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7p - p} + {6 - 1}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {6p} + {6 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6p} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $6p+5$